


No Freaking Way

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a thing he can do. Dean doesn't believe him</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Freaking Way

"No way." Dean shook his head and glanced over at Sam, who just looked smug. "No freaking way. You can't. You just can't."  
  
"And yet I did," Sam pointed out. "Right there in class."  
  
Dean cast around wildly for an explanation, one that wouldn't require him to be wrong. "Okay, fine. But it's different with a chick. They're more... sensitive."  
  
His brother's laughter wasn't reassuring. "Believe me, guys can be just as sensitive," he assured him.  
  
"Pussy guys, maybe. But you wouldn't catch me falling for something as stupid as that." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Dean realized they were a mistake.  
  
Sam slanted a look at him. "I wouldn't?" And shit, he'd really just taken that as a challenge. Dean recognized that voice - it was Sam's lawyer voice, the same one that Jack McCoy used when he was cross-examining a witness and about to go in for the kill.  
  
Dean swallowed hard, but shook his head, doggedly clinging to what he'd just said. "No way."  
  
He half-expected Sam to tell him to pull over so he could prove him wrong, but his brother just nodded and leaned back in his seat. "Good to know," he said calmly.  
  
Nothing else was said on the subject for two weeks, and Dean might've believed Sam was going to let it go, but one day after they finished interviewing the latest witnesses, Sam reached out to stop him when he headed for the car. "Wait a second."  
  
Dean figured he'd left something behind, so he wasn't expecting it when Sam suddenly moved behind him and one long arm reached out to yank him back against his brother's body. "Sam, what the hell are you -"  
  
"Shhh," Sam whispered, bending to nip at his ear. "You remember that thing I said I'd done? The one you didn't believe?"  
  
Holy shit. His knees went weak, but Dean did his best to stay upright. "Yeah," he breathed. "But Sammy, we're -"  
  
"Out in public," he agreed. "In the middle of the day. Just like I said." One hand settled on Dean's hip while the other started up his chest, walking up the buttons of his shirt like it had every right to do that. "And if you're quiet, maybe nobody will see."  
  
Quiet. Yeah, right. Like he could ever manage to stay quiet when Sammy was teasing him. Dean whimpered faintly, feeling himself harden in his dress slacks, his dick obviously liking the idea a lot more than his common sense did. "Still say you won't be able to do it," he croaked, unable to let go of the argument just yet.  
  
"You will," Sam promised. His hand slid inside Dean's suit, fingers petting him through his shirt until he found his nipple, which he tweaked lightly. "Gonna make this so hard for me," he said softly, circling the nub with his nail, the echo of pain a sweet tease that sent a shiver down Dean's spine.  
  
He licked his lips. "Got something else hard for you if you wanna move this somewhere else," he offered, shifting a little. Pressing back against the hard flesh he could feel against his ass he added, "Not as hard as you, though. Christ, Sammy, you really want it, huh?"  
  
Sam chuckled softly, finger flicking back and forth over Dean's nipple, sending more of those delicious chills through him. "Yeah, I do. Not as much as you're going to, though." He rolled his hips against him and pinched his nipple lightly, and Jesus, that was actually enough to make his fucking dick twitch inside his pants!  
  
This was starting to get embarrassing. Sam was just teasing his nipple, rubbing it and flicking it with his nail, and Dean was hard enough to cut glass. "Sammy, c'mon," he groaned softly as his back arched of its own accord, seeking more contact.  
  
Sam's hand slid down to his hip while the other rose to seek out his other nipple. "Already hard," he teased, pinching it. "Are they starting to ache yet, Dean? Making you think about what it'd be like if I could lick and bite them, how good that'd feel?"  
  
He hadn't been, but now that Sam mentioned it, he couldn't not think about it. Sam's mouth, hot and wet, his tongue rasping over his nipples before his teeth bit down... Dean moaned as his nipples tightened even further, his body making his desire for that very clear. Of course, Sam just scratched over his nipple slowly, drawing it out as long as possible. "You want it, Dean?" he asked softly.  
  
"Okay," Dean gasped. "You've made me believe it. Now can we please go fuck in the car?" Or up against the car, in a back alley - anywhere, really. He wasn't picky.  
  
Sam bit the side of his neck and plucked at his nipple through the thin shirt. "Not yet." And how the hell was he managing to sound so calm, anyway? They were out in the middle of some poor lady's yard, with Dean's dick visibly tenting his trousers while his brother felt him up where anybody could see! "Want my other hand?"  
  
"God, yes!" His hands slid back to curl around Sam's thighs, holding him close so Sam could finally get him off, but instead of curling around his dick, it moved up to seek out his abandoned nipple, so now both hands were teasing him, rubbing and tweaking and driving him right out of his freaking mind.  
  
The pleasure was doubled while the need for more built even higher. There was no way he was going to be able to come from this, but it felt so fucking good that Dean was starting not to care. He moaned and dropped his head back against Sam's shoulder, abandoning any thought of making him stop in favor of hoping he never did. "Sam..."  
  
"Yeah, Dean." His brother's voice was deepening, getting that rough tone that showed how turned on he was. "God, you're so gorgeous like this, makes me so fucking hard when you want it this bad."  
  
Now he really was trying to kill him. "Sa-am," Dean whined as those fingers continued to drive him crazy. They were never still, moving around one way and then another, nails and fingertips combining until he never knew what was coming next. Shit, his nipples were almost as hard as his dick - he'd never known they could get like that, and it was starting to hurt! "Please... hurts," he pleaded, shuddering as they were pinched again.  
  
"It'll feel good in a second," Sam assured him, kissing his jaw while he rubbed his thumbs hard over Dean's nipples. "Just gotta let go and come and it'll feel so good, I promise."  
  
Was he crazy? Dean couldn't come from his nipples being pinched! But then Sam rolled them between his thumb and forefinger, making his dick jerk again, and he wondered if maybe he could, after all. Because that had felt pretty damn good, almost like - "God, I want to, but - " He moaned as Sam pinched him again, lighter this time. "Sammy... fuck..."  
  
"Getting close, arent'cha?" One finger flicked over a nipple, the thin shirt that separated them no barrier at all to the pleasure that swamped him. Jesus, he was absolutely never wearing one of these things again without at least three T-shirts under it. "C'mon, Dean, come for me. Right here, just like this."   
  
Sam pressed against him, hard and long, and Dean needed that dick inside of him. Like, yesterday. He opened his mouth to say so, but Sam's thumbs rubbed over his nipples again, hard and firm and callused, and the only thing Dean could do was moan as he came, hips jerking up in search of friction that wasn't there while he shot off in his pants. The damn things were soaked in no time, but he didn't care. They didn't matter; nothing mattered except the way Sam's fingers were moving on his nipples, drawing it out until he sagged back against him with a groan.  
  
He was dimly aware of Sam turning him around and drawing him into his arms for a deep kiss that left them both panting as they drew away. "Fucking hot," Sam ground out. "Gonna fuck you right through the mattress as soon as we get back to the motel. You know that, right?"  
  
"God, I hope so." One of Sam's huge hands slid down to brush over the front of his pants and Dean shivered, torn between wanting to press closer and pull back, his whole body still too sensitive to stand that much contact just yet. He settled on pulling him down for another kiss. "C'mon, we better get outta here before Mrs Jamison in there calls the cops on us."  
  
Sam grinned at him. "Yeah, it's be a real shame if the cops found out that the FBI agents were perverts who like to fuck their brothers," he teased.  
  
"Shut up." But there was no real heat in the words, and as he pulled away from Sam and started back towards the car, Dean wondered if they shouldn't try playing perverted feds sometime real soon. He wouldn't mind fucking Sammy in that suit - again.  
  
Besides, he owed him for making him come in his pants like a frigging teenager. And there was no way Dean was letting that go without getting him back for it. No freaking way.


End file.
